Soulmate au
by MissAtomicBomb00
Summary: Midoriya walks in on his boyfriend with another guy and leaves, on the way he runs into a stranger who just happens to be his soulmate.


Soulmate AU – Tododeku (No Quirks) One-shot

Midoriya POV

"K-kacchan" I had just walked in on my now ex-boyfriend Bakugou, who was sleeping with his best friend, kirishima.

I know I shouldn't feel hurt as I knew he wasn't my soulmate but I did. I figured something was going on after all the late nights he was supposedly out working overtime or when he decided to go out with a couple of friends after having a 'rough day', we were also constantly fighting with each other. It hurt so much to see the person I love so much in bed with another guy.

"Deku! I can explain" I heard him shout as tears started to fill my eyes, without saying another word I ran out the door as fast as I could, as I ran I could still here Bakugou calling my name.

I am currently running through the streets in the dead of night and to top it off it starts to rain, I slowed to a stop to take in my surroundings and realised that I had run pretty far from Bakugou's apartment. I noticed my friend Uraraka's apartment was closer than my own so I started to make my way to hers, it was only then that I finally released my tears that I had held back.

As I was walking to Uraraka's apartment I noticed a bar up ahead with a couple of people outside who looked very sketchy and stopped, it was very late on a Friday night and I wasn't used to being out this late without Bakugou or any of my friends with me. Upon further inspection I notice that some of the guys started to get up and then left heading back inside the bar giving me the greenlight to start walking again. I had finally passed the bar practically running when I turned the corner running straight into something knocking me to the ground with a thud.

"Sorry! I didn't see you, are you ok?" I heard someone speak, looking up I noticed a boy who was around my age with short hair that was evenly split between white on his right-side and red on his left and he had two different eye colours, left eye blue and his right eye grey and was very attractive.

"N-no it was m-my fault, I-I ran into y-you" I said blushing and flaring my arms about. God he must think I'm and idiot. "Here, take my hand" he answered holding out his hand. I put my hand in his and suddenly felt sparks. We both let go and looked at each other with shocked faces. "Did you feel that too?" he asked me still shocked.

I couldn't trust my voice to reply so all I did was nod my head yes. He pulled me out of by trance by holding his hand out to me again and I grabbed it feeling the sparks again, this time not letting go as he helped me too finally stand up from the wet ground.

When I finally got to my feet I checked my arm where there was a little tattoo that I was born with, it determines whether or not you have found your soulmate.

 _Flashback_

"Mommy, what does that mark mean on your arm?" asked a young Izuku to his mother. "Well sweetie, this mark is a tattoo and it's to tell you when you have found your soulmate, when you find them the tattoo will change colour and your soulmates initials will appear" Izuku's mother replied sitting down on the sofa beside her young son. "Mommy what's a soulmate?" Izuku said turning to face his mother on the sofa.

"A soulmate is a person who you have an immediate connection with the moment you meet, your soulmate understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which can bring a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when you are around them" she said looking into her sons big green eyes with a fond smile. "When will I meet my soulmate mom?" Izuku asked beaming with excitement. "Soon Izuku, when you are old enough" laughed his mother, ruffling his crazy green hair.

 _Flashback over_

Looking at my arm I noticed that my tattoo changed from black and white to red and white and the initials _'S.T'_ appeared. Shocked I looked up to see him also looking at me, shock also over his face holding his sleeve up with a tattoo similar to mines in colour and shape with the initials _'I.M'_ beside it. "W-what's y-your name?" I managed to stutter out.

"Shoto Todoroki, and yours?" he said going back to looking calm whereas my face was bright red and getting brighter. "Izuku Midoriya" I managed to say, "I guess this makes us soulmates?" I added without stuttering.

"I guess it does, Izuku" he said with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips, _"I guess it does."_


End file.
